gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Explorations
Explorations are a new feature that were implemented on September 13th, 2010. They were created to replace the old event system as well as to introduce new means for obtaining certain Pokémon and items. Other site-hosted contests and competitions, such as shiny races and art contests, will still be hosted by the administrators in addition to the Exploration feature. Explorations Explorations are task-oriented quests which take the player through a story to get a reward. To progress through the story, the player must complete each task required in the order they are presented. The reward could be a difficult to obtain Pokémon egg like Unown, a rare item such as a summoning item, or even a Legendary or Novelty Pokémon egg. There are two different kinds of explorations: Normal and Special. Normal explorations can be done at anytime and there is no limit on how long the player can take to complete it nor how many times the player may complete it. Special explorations, which replace the old event system, have set limits as to how many a player may do each month and must be completed before the end of the month. If the player does not complete all the tasks of a special exploration in time, the exploration will be canceled and the player will not receive a reward. Explorations can be canceled by the player at any time but not without consequences. If the player cancels a normal exploration, he or she cannot restart the same exploration for varying numbers of days. If the player cancels a special exploration, it still counts against how many special explorations he or she may do for that month. To start an exploration, the player must meet certain requirements. The player must have at least one open slot in their party along with meeting or exceeding certain statistical numbers. The three statistics that are used as requirements are: *Number of Total Interactions *Number of Total Achievements *Number of Total Pokédex entries Each exploration also has a point fee called an Embark Fee which is listed next to an exploration's embark button. The different tasks required to complete each exploration fall into one of six categories. The player must either: *Have one or more specific item(s) in the player's inventory. *Have one or more specific Pokémon, possibly of a certain level, in the player's party. *Have a specific amount of berries, kind of berry, or a combination of the two fed to the player's Pokémon. *Have a specific Pokémon locked to the player's party while he or she completes the task. *Find one or more specific Exploration item(s) around the site. *Interact with a certain number of Pokémon. Regular items, when needed for an exploration, can be obtained before or during the exploration and disappear from the player's inventory after the task is completed. Exploration items are found around the site in the same way as regular items, but they cannot be sold to the shop and are therefore not available in the Backroom. The account upgrade items Itemfinder and Dowsing MCHN and different weather effects do not affect the chances of finding exploration items, but exploration items still have a much higher chance of being found than regular items do, increasing over time. When specific Pokémon are required to complete a task, the Pokémon must be obtained after the start of the exploration. Normal Explorations 'A Halloween Haunting' jackolantern.png|Task 1 of A Halloween Haunting under-a-bush.png|Task 2 of A Halloween Haunting pokemon-wants-candy.png|Task 3 of A Halloween Haunting they-have-candy.png|Task 4 of A Halloween Haunting iron-balls.png|Task 5 of A Halloween Haunting gastly-and-haunter.png|Task 6 of A Halloween Haunting questfx.png|Final Task of A Halloween Haunting —The most unexpected things happen at night. Written by Darth Krytie Artwork by Puppy Chow A Halloween Haunting was the first Normal Exploration released on GPX+ in celebration of Halloween. This exploration was first made available on October 29th, 2010 and was designed to only remain until October 31st, therefore making the exploration available only for three days. The story takes place on a Halloween night as the player hands out candy to a bunch of young Trick-or-Treaters and their Pokémon. However, before the player knows it, the candy bowl is stolen. It is the player's job to get it back and save Halloween. *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 6 *Reward: 4 Heart Sweets *Requirements: **Total interactions: 6,500 **Total Dex entries: 50 **Total achievements: 15 **Wait period (days): 5 'Incident in Yellow Forest' Berry-Picking.png|Task 1 Picture 1 of Incident in Yellow Forest Pikachu-forest-run.png|Task 1 Picture 2 of Incident in Yellow Forest Light-Ball.png|Task 2 Picture 1 of Incident in Yellow Forest Secret-Cave-entrance.png|Task 2 Picture 2 of Incident in Yellow Forest Scyther.png|Task 3 of Incident in Yellow Forest onix-card.png|Task 4 of Incident in Yellow Forest scyther-with-soothe-bell.png|Final Task of Incident in Yellow Forest —Everybody always gives somebody else a piece of their mind. Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by GlassWalker and Puppy Chow Incident in Yellow Forest was the second Normal Exploration released on GPX+, and the first standard, non-holiday related one. The exploration debuted on October 31st, 2010 and has been stated that it shall remain on the site for a very long time, if not indefinitely. The story starts with the player picking berries in a beautiful field of berry trees when a Pikachu suddenly grabs the player's berry pouch and runs off into the forest. The player has no choice other than to give chase. *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 5 *Reward: Spiky-Eared Pichu Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 6,000 **Total Dex entries: 50 **Total achievements: 15 **Wait period (days): 30 'That Burning Desire!!' —Not your average Exploration. Embark at your own risk. Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Commander Wymsy That Burning Desire!! was the third Normal Exploration released on GPX+. It made its first appearance on November 3rd, 2010 and is expected to stay available. This exploration was written on a whim by Commander Wymsy. When the exploration became live, she stated that she had made it "purely because she can and she wanted to make something absurd."That Burning Desire! thread Apparently, there is no story or purpose to the exploration besides the reward of a few Flame Orbs. *Embark Fee: 3,072 points *Number of tasks: 16 *Reward: 8 Flame Orbs *Requirements: **Total interactions: 200,000 **Total Dex entries: 450 **Total achievements: 80 **Wait period (days): 45 'Mystery Creature of the Ruins' Brochure.png|Task 1 Picture 1 of Mystery Creature of the Ruins Plane.png|Task 2 Picture 1 of Mystery Creature of the Ruins mystery04smile.png|Task 4 of Mystery Creature of the Ruins Unkown exploration task 6 9.png|Task 6 Picture 1 of Mystery Creature of the Ruins mystery08fight.png|Task 8 of Mystery Creature of the Ruins —Anything's a mystery to somebody Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Kila Cover art by GlassWalker Mystery Creature of the Ruins is the long-expected Unown Exploration, first mentioned in the thread of the feature's debut. Released on December 1st, 2010, it is the fourth Normal Exploration released on GPX+, and has been stated that it will remain on the website forever. *Embark Fee: 512 *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: Unown Egg, of form user does not have. (Random form if all have been obtained.) *Requirements: **Total interactions: 9,500 **Total Dex entries: 160 **Total achievements: 20 **Wait period (days): 20 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' one.png|Task 1 of The Twelve Days of Christmas two.png|Task 2 of The Twelve Days of Christmas three.png|Task 3 of The Twelve Days of Christmas four.png|Task 4 of The Twelve Days of Christmas five.png|Task 5 of The Twelve Days of Christmas six.png|Task 6 of The Twelve Days of Christmas seven.png|Task 7 of The Twelve Days of Christmas eight.png|Task 8 of The Twelve Days of Christmas nine.png|Task 9 of The Twelve Days of Christmas ten.png|Task 10 of The Twelve Days of Christmas eleven.png|Task 11 of The Twelve Days of Christmas twelve.png|Task 12 of The Twelve Days of Christmas —My true love gave to me... The Twelve Days of Christmas is the first of two Explorations released for Christmas. It was released on December 20th, and is stated to remain on the website until January 1st. The story takes the user through the classic holiday song of the same name, giving them the task of recreating the lyrics using Pokémon counterparts. *Embark Fee: 1,212 *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: 12 Heart Sweets *Requirements: **Total interactions: 12,000 **Total Dex entries: 120 **Total achievements: 12 **Wait period (days): 7 'Star Guided Journey' house.png|Task 1 of Star Guided Journey hand-shard.png|Task 5 of Star Guided Journey creepy-tower.png|Task 10 of Star Guided Journey cliff-with-sunset.png|Task 13 Picture 1 of Star Guided Journey meteorite-in-ground.png|Task 13 Picture 2 of Star Guided Journey meteorite-glowing-brightly.png|Final Task of Star Guided Journey —Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning Written by Icicle Artwork by lurk Cover art by GlassWalker Star Guided Journey is an exploration first released as a Special Exploration in November 2010. It was announced on December 26, 2010 that it would be embarkable on as a Normal Exploration on any day that the weather is Aurora. It was the first multi-choice exploration introduced to the site where the player's reward is reliant upon a choice he or she makes during the exploration. Deoxys has four different eggs, one for each form, and therefore has four possible choices. In the story, the player heads outside to watch the comet passing close by that night. Unfortunately, tall buildings block the view. As the player goes to find the perfect viewing spot, odd things begin to happen. *Embark Fee: 768 points *Number of tasks: 13 *Reward: Deoxys Egg, depends on the shard you choose at the end *Requirements: **Total interactions: 25,000 **Total Dex entries: 330 **Total achievements: 75 **Aurora Weather 'Punishing a Poacher' —Nobody is truly unstoppable Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Kila Punishing a Poacher is a permanent normal Exploration released on January 31, 2011. This Exploration can only be accomplished one time, so you can finish it one time and then you are done. The prices let you get an extra shelter grab in the dream world before it dissapears on March 6, 2011. After the dream world is gone, then there will be a new effect for the tokens. Choose wisely, because knowing is half the battle! *Embark Fee: 128 *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: Black Token or White Token *Requirements: **Total interactions: 16,000 **Total Dex entries: 190 **Total achievements: 35 **Wait period (days): Special Explorations 'Needing a Friend' walking-the-path.png|Task 1 of Needing A Friend festival-in-the-distance.png|Task 2 Picture 1 of Needing A Friend Needing a Friend.png|Task 2 Picture 2 of Needing A Friend setting-up-the-festival.png|Task 2 Picture 3 of Needing A Friend festival-in-the-daytime.png|Task 3 Picture 1 of Needing A Friend inside-of-a-tent.png|Task 3 Picture 2 of Needing A Friend festival-performances.png|Task 5 Picture 1 of Needing A Friend swablu-flying-away.png|Task 5 Picture 2 of Needing A Friend phanpy-sleeping.png|Task 7 of Needing A Friend flying-with-swablu.png|Task 10 Picture 1 of Needing A Friend the-great-butler.png|Task 10 Picture 2 of Needing A Friend comet-in-sky.png|Task 14 of Needing A Friend trainer-holding-egg.png|Final Task of Needing A Friend —Be careful for what you wish, You just might get it Written by Toda Needing a Friend was one of the first two explorations released with the feature on September 13th, 2010. The following October, the exploration was recycled to give the administrators another month to complete more explorations as well as give players more time to complete their current explorations. The story is set at the Millennium Festival which celebrates the coming of the Millennium Comet. The player with friends in tow goes to the festival to witness this once in a lifetime experience only to be caught up in a series of fun and strange happenings. *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 14 *Reward: Jirachi Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 35,000 **Total Dex entries: 350 **Total achievements: 50 'The Quiet Forest' view-of-grassy-forest.png|Task 1 Picture 1 of The Quiet Forest bowl-shaped-valley-path.png|Task 1 Picture 2 of The Quiet Forest corruptionorb.png|Task 2 of The Quiet Forest celebi-in-tree.png|Task 3 of The Quiet Forest corruption-orb-on-ground.png|Task 4 of The Quiet Forest dark-celebi.png|Task 5 of The Quiet Forest flat-valley-clearing.png|Task 8 of The Quiet Forest held-celebi-blue-sphere.png|Final Task of The Quiet Forest —There are those precious moments where time seems to stand still... Written by Letan Artwork by Galahawk The Quiet Forest was one of the first two explorations that debuted with the feature on September 13th, 2010. In October, the exploration was recycled to give more time for administrators to make more explorations and for players to finish their explorations. The story begins with the player taking a walk in a forest. Suddenly, a bright pale blue light flashes from a clearing off in the distance. As the player seeks out the source of the light, a mysterious chain of events begins to unfold. *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 8 *Reward: Celebi Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 20,000 **Total Dex entries: 250 **Total achievements: 35 'King of the Temple' charmander-egg.png|Task 2 of King of the Temple pokemon-shelter.png|Task 3 of King of the Temple hoot-hoot.png|Task 5 of King of the Temple the-temple.png|Task 6 of King of the Temple dark-hallway.png|Task 8 of King of the Temple the-door.png|Task 11 of King of the Temple three-doors.png|Task 12 of King of the Temple bright-door.png|Final Task of King of the Temple —Help and big hearts come in small packages Written by Flamer Artwork by Puppy Chow Cover art by GlassWalker King of the Temple was one of the two special explorations released in November 2010. It was released on the second day of the month instead of the first with the other exploration. The story involves the player meeting a mysterious old man who offers the chance to experience the journey of a lifetime. However, as the trip goes on, the player finds themself having to a complete a seemingly endless set of arduous tasks. *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Regigigas Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 23,000 **Total Dex entries: 315 **Total achievements: 40 'Star Guided Journey' house.png|Task 1 of Star Guided Journey hand-shard.png|Task 5 of Star Guided Journey creepy-tower.png|Task 10 of Star Guided Journey cliff-with-sunset.png|Task 13 Picture 1 of Star Guided Journey meteorite-in-ground.png|Task 13 Picture 2 of Star Guided Journey meteorite-glowing-brightly.png|Final Task of Star Guided Journey —Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning Written by Icicle Artwork by lurk Cover art by GlassWalker Star Guided Journey was one of the two special explorations released in November 2010, and the only Exploration to later be re-released as a Normal Exploration. It was the first multi-choice exploration introduced to the site where the player's reward is reliant upon a choice he or she makes during the exploration. Deoxys has four different eggs, one for each form, and therefore has four possible choices. In the story, the player heads outside to watch the comet passing close by that night. Unfortunately, tall buildings block the view. As the player goes to find the perfect viewing spot, odd things begin to happen. *Embark Fee: 768 points *Number of tasks: 13 *Reward: Deoxys Egg, depends on the shard you choose at the end *Requirements: **Total interactions: 25,000 **Total Dex entries: 330 **Total achievements: 50 'Secret of Christmas' Window.png|Task 1 of Secret of Christmas Xatudoor.png|Task 2 of Secret of Christmas Fireplace.png|Task 3 of Secret of Christmas Snowy.png|Task 4 of Secret of Christmas Snowleek.png|Task 5 of Secret of Christmas —Which door will you choose? Written by Darth Krytie Artwork by Puppy Chow Secret of Christmas was the only special exploration released in December 2010, and the second of two explorations released to celebrate Christmas. It was the second multi-choice exploration introduced to the site where the player's reward is reliant upon a choice he or she makes during the exploration, giving the player the opportunity to obtain any of the three Christmas Ghost Novelties. The story takes from the classic novel, A Christmas Carol, having a mysterious Xatu take the player through the years of Christmas Past, Present, and Yet to Come. *Embark Fee: 1,256 points *Number of tasks: 8 *Reward: Future Shuppet, Present Drifloon, or Past Misdreavus Egg. *Requirements: **Total interactions: 9,500 **Total Dex entries: 150 **Total achievements: 20 **Wait period (days): 7 Future Explorations 'Tropius Exploration' It has been hinted by Commander Wymsy in her status that "An Exploration based around Tropius" may be in the works. Further details about this exploration are still unknown. Notes Category:Features